


Tiny Boats

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in-laws visit.  Steve attempts to get along with his father-in-law.  Chin's uncle's boat attempts to hold a clan from New Jersey.  Oh, and there's a baby shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Boats

He had thought it a great idea.

 

Danny had arranged for his family to come out when he took a week off work before transitioning to strictly office work at 5-0. Not since their wedding had they all been out. And by all accounts were ecstatic to visit Hawaii and have the baby shower while they were in town.

 

Steve thought it would be good. Distract his husband with family and preparing for the baby instead of bemoaning being taken off field work.

 

Win:Win.

 

The house is stuffed full of Williamses. Seven of them. Not counting the two he allots for himself. It seems like all of New Jersey has thrown up in his downstairs. The amount of luggage these people packed alone. His sister-in-law, Karen brought a sewing machine. And she keeps talking about something called a bedazzler which Danny had quickly vetoed. Whatever it is. There is less and less space every time he comes home from work.

 

And they're _loud_ when they gather together _._ C.O in the yard yelling for squids to wake the hell up, loud. He had thought his mother-in-law had a soft, sweet speaking voice, but now he's heard her calling over the din to make a point to her children and grandchildren.

 

And it almost always sounds like his sisters-in-law are arguing when they interact with each other. He'd tried to intervene early in the week, when they'd been discussing how long to nurse infants and had almost come to blows. Danny had shooed him off, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

 

They made him buy a ridiculously expensive deep freezer and at least twenty new dishes; he would bet money he will find more later in the freezer. He had tried to explain to his Clara and sisters-in-law that he had the appropriate amount of dishware for a household of their size, but Clara had merely patted him on the shoulder and he wound up handing over his debit card. He's still not sure how exactly that happened.

 

Clara said something about not wanting them to worry about cooking when the baby was born, and then there's this fugue state where he thinks he got spoon fed some truly awe-inspiring sauces she was making at the time. The woman could break a deep cover agent with that food.

 

And the hands. _The hands._ Always flapping around each other like a flock of birds. Sometimes he just sits back and watches. Thinks it's a damn shame none of these people ever learned ASL. There's clearly some latent talent here for it.

 

And they keep cooking more and more food– actually he's more than okay with the food – he knows he will get to eat it all eventually. But then he sees the grocery bill he footed from the first few days which gave him Aneurysm Face according to his husband.

 

He returns from work after a case, halfway through the week, to find homemade noodles drying over nearly every free square inch of the main floor's furnishings. Everything smells like flour, but it isn't offensive despite the quantity he sees before him. It's homey in a way. A Bruce Springsteen album is playing from the den, and he wants very much to turn that _the hell_ down.

 

He thinks his father would be as baffled as he is to see all this in their home. They never had an extended family. He hopes he would have approved overall.

 

–

 

Steve finds Danny lounging in the lanai, water in hand, flour smeared on his face. His sisters are laughing uproariously as Danny finishes up the story about their misadventure catching tuna.

 

“And as history has _proven_ , this poor sucker,” He gestures to Steve, “Can't go about his morning routine without stumbling over a homicide.”

 

They cackle, Danny shakes his head and moves to make room for Steve on the daybed. Steve pecks him on the lips, settling beside him.

 

His sisters-in-law have been drinking. It's what they do when they aren't cooking or laying out in the sun tanning as far as he can tell. Karen, his husband's older sister, winks at him and levels him with a smirk. Stacey, the younger sister, asks him if he's handcuffed anyone lately. They giggle at that.

 

Clara joins them carrying a plate of pepper poppers and fried pickles she deposits on Danny's stomach which, Steve privately thinks, his husband has been enjoying using as a table way too much. At six months, he looks like there's a firm, rounded pillow under his shirt, where before it had been a beer belly of sorts. Danny makes an appreciative noise as he chews his first bite.

 

“So we were talking about names.” Clara chirps, sitting primly on a lawn chair. Steve sighs, and gears up for the already old argument.  Danny elbows him in the ribs.

 

Karen and Stacey embark on a list of Williams family ancestors' names. Unsurprisingly, Danny and his late brother-in-law, Matthew, were named after uncles.

 

The moment his sisters-in-law knew there was a baby in the works they have been jockeying to have the baby named after themselves.

 

Danny interrupts,“I think we're going to go with a non-family name for a girl and definitely a McGarrett name for a boy.” Danny states, making Steve swell with pride. It's not received well by the sisters, he can tell. Both sisters sigh dramatically, and lean conspiratorially against each other though they are competing with the other to earn a name. Though Clara, his favorite out of this bunch of women, smiles kindly and nods her head approvingly.

 

Stacey clears her throat, “Oh, Danny, but Anastacia is such a nice name don't you think?” She raises her drink in supplication, “Whereas, Karen – yucky. And you could call her Ana if you wanted.” Karen pinches her and gets swatted away by their mother.

 

“You hear that, Steve,” His husband looks at him eyebrows raised with an incredulous smile, “If I _want_ I can call my child Ana.”

 

Steve smiles, determined not to add to this fire. They had decided early on that if they had a boy he would be named after his dad and Chin: Jack Kelly McGarrett. A girl name has been harder for them to decide upon. And a first name for a girl is still up in the air to be honest. Danny had said Grace was the only name he could come up with for a girl before, and he has no idea now. Steve feels equally clueless. But they were able to determine the middle name for a girl would be Clara's maiden name, Delaney, like Grace's middle name.

 

–

 

The only quiet one is Eddie. He's spent this week walking leisurely hand in hand with Clara, when she's not busy with other activities, walking together down the beach in the morning and at dusk. The rest of the time he's napping lightly in one of the chairs by the shoreline, beer in hand. He takes Steve's skiff out to fish sometimes in the early afternoons.

 

Steve joined him once with E-Train. Danny's nephew has not changed that much except he's still in school, nearly ready to graduate. When they went out on the skiff, Eric kept talking too loudly, moving too sharply, rocking the boat, disturbing the water. They didn't even catch the tiniest of fishes even after two hours of effort and enforced quiet.

 

Steve pushed his nephew out of the boat and made him swim back to shore when he broke the silence to start asking him how he knew when he was first quote, 'gay for his uncle'. It was the only occasion he had seen Eddie smile because of something he did.

 

He has tried to make an effort to get to know his father-in-law better. Get him to like him a little maybe. Clara loves him. But there always seems to be some distance between him and Eddie. And it has bothered him, that by all accounts, the man loved Rachel.

 

He asks Danny about it when they're getting ready for bed. Williamses settled in the guest room, Grace's room, living room and the den. Asleep for now. He thinks four days down. Three to go.

 

“Oh, babe, don't worry about it. He only liked Rachel because he thought English people were classy – which I guess he's not entirely wrong in Rachel's case.” Danny says, yawning widely, and pulling the covers around him.  Steve clicks off the light, settling in, and adjusting his own pillow.

 

“Besides. He didn't even like _me_ very much until I was six or so, when we could start playing catch. It could take a while.”

 

Steve exhales loudly, “Ugh.”

 

“You can't always be Miss Popularity, Steve. At least he acknowledges you, he never did that for Karen's first two husbands. And the second one wasn't even that bad. He didn't even speak to Stacey's Mark until after Molly was born. This is improvement for him; it means he tolerates you.”

 

“If you say so.”  Steve replies begrudgingly agrees.

 

Danny tsks, but his voice is quiet when he says,“It might also be because he has a hard time trusting men. From what I know, his early life was difficult. And Karen's later choices in men _really_ didn't help. Stacey used to complain a lot about that.”

 

–

 

He returns from his early morning swim to a house still asleep. He showers. Then shaves. He watches Danny sleep through the open bathroom door in the early morning light of their bedroom. His husband's hair is a mess, he is laying on his back, blankets kicked down to his feet, and he's got a hand cupping his lower belly. His face is relaxed and he's muttering something about files, or fries maybe.

 

Steve won't lie to himself. He never considered himself much for kinks, but he's realized in the recent months that he has a _thing_ for pregnant Danny. He lays down beside his husband and in no time he's got Danny worked up, he's running his fingers over his rounded stomach and he's working on opening him up. They're laying on their sides and he's already rubbing steadily against him, panting. He's got one good stroke in, swallowing his moan by sucking on Danny's shoulder. His husband is biting his forearm to keep quiet, and stroking himself in tandem with the rhythm Steve's trying to make.

 

There's a knock at the door, and Steve groans in frustration.

 

“Go away,” Danny yells at the door.

 

“Grandma wants to know when you want to leave for the boat trip this morning? She wants to pack a lunch for us.” Eric asks through the door.

 

Danny's stomach rumbles audibly at that which makes Steve snort, still inside his husband.

 

“We're leaving in...” Danny glances at the bedside clock, “An hour and a half.  And yes.  She _absolutely_ should pack a lunch.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Steve's built up a solid rhythm, their legs are tangled and he's got one arm wrapped around Danny's chest for leverage.  The other hand is massaging at his husband's perineum, while Danny keeps jacking himself.

 

There's another damn knock.

 

“I own GUNS.” Steve bellows at his nephew, “Go away.” They're still going at it, bed slightly creaking. Danny laughs out loud at Steve's bluff and the sensation of him laughing makes Steve grunt - more loudly than he would like - in pleasure as he accidentally thrusts into orgasm.

 

But it isn't his nephew.

 

Steve is horrified to hear his father-in-law hesitantly call out that Chin has arrived with the boat.   He can hear Eddie's footsteps retreat. His husband is really laughing now, tears in his eyes

 

Steve wishes for death and Danny is gasping with laughter, erection forgotten. “You don't even know. You don't even know.”  Danny gasps out in barely suppressed laughter.  He turns in Steve's arms, looking at his petrified face.

 

Danny pats his cheek. “Babe - your face - it's okay. He once _walked in_ on Matt schtupping some girl in the garage. And then again on Stacey in her apartment with Mark when they first started up. And don't get me started on Karen's exhibitionist ways. He has the worst, most terrible, luck of interrupting his children when they're trying to have sex. You're part of the family joke now.”

 

“I'm so honored.” Steve mutters, sarcastically. He wants to curl up and die. He can't believe he yelled at his father-in-law.

 

“Ease up, it's not like he doesn't have some idea of what we get up to. I mean -.” Danny pushes his bump purposefully against Steve. “This didn't come from out of the blue, babe.”

 

Steve groans and covers his eyes with his hand.

 

“Well,” Danny snarks, “At least he didn't open the door and walk in. He came in here without knocking yesterday when I was putting away laundry. So he must've had some idea not to barge in.”

 

“Shut up, shut up,” Steve retorts still horrified, and buries his head in the crook of Danny's neck, embarrassment evident. Danny pats his back. Steve's family _never_ would have discussed sex openly with each other, let alone had a running joke about it.

 

–

 

The wind picks up a little, but it's a beautiful day out. Ocean clear and blue.

 

The ride there had been awkward. He had found himself in the SUV with his husband, nephew, and father-in-law in an embarrassed silence.

 

“I told him not to go up there.” Eric had commented, breaking the silence in the cab. Danny had cracked up snorting at that. He could feel his neck flush, then flush even more when Eddie asked how many guns he owned in a neutral tone.

 

They are off the coast of Oahu in Chin's uncle's boat. Kono and Chin tagged along to rubber neck at this Jersey clan as far as he can tell. They keep looking at each other, sharing some private joke. Danny's sisters and mother are tanning on the roof. Eric, Grace, and Eddie are snorkeling with Kono's guidance. Steve, Danny and Chin are chatting, sitting on the port rail, keeping an eye on Stacey's young daughters, Molly and Jill, as they splash fight with each other in the water. Danny's got a Kamekona-sized tank top on, flapping in the wind, which is the only type of clothing he can get to be loose over his growing belly anymore.

 

Chin's laughing. Danny had filled him in on their morning.

 

“Oh man, brah, he even asked you how many guns you owned?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“What?!”

 

“How many guns you own.”

 

“I started to,” Steve admits. Danny and Chin are both laughing now. Chin slaps his back, Steve looks despairingly at them.

 

“I would _never_ have started anything with Leilani if her parents were under the same roof. That takes cojones.”

 

“It's perfectly natural to want to be intimate with your husband, Steven.” Clara's voice reaches them from above.

 

“Yeah, _Steven_.” Danny's sisters say in unison, giggling.

 

“You're not helping, Ma.” Danny yells up, but there's a smile on his face.

 

Steve wipes at his mouth, he can take the teasing. He hadn't cared when Eric bothered them, but the idea of his father-in-law outside the door. No. Nope. Terrible thought. The man had not been exactly thrilled to hear that he was going to marry his son.

 

His father-in-law had frowned disapprovingly through the whole wedding. Danny had been upset later when he'd seen the wedding pictures.

 

They play in the ocean for an enjoyable morning. His little nieces shriek in joy when he and Chin flip them in turns into the water. Over and over. He's even able to coax Danny into the water though it takes some doing, and begging from the nieces to play with them in the ocean.

 

Danny refuses to take off his shirt, and he goes belly up when he tries to submerge. He has no equilibrium in the water now that he's further along. He keeps a hand on Steve's shoulder to help him maintain balance and keep his bump down in the water.

 

“You should just float on your back.”

 

“How about no,” Danny says between gritted teeth, feet kicking hard to keep his upright position. “I already look enough like a beached whale.”

 

He cheers up considerably when the snorkelers return. Grace swims over to bring Danny an inner tube Chin found to help keep him upright and more comfortable. Steve helps Danny get through it, and his husband splashes him for his efforts, calling for his nieces to attack Steve which they oblige.

 

Grace laughs easily at them, “Be nice to Dad, Danno. He's just trying to take care of you.”

 

Danny scowls. And the others laugh.

 

Lunch is great. As usual, Clara has created food that makes Steve believe in a greater power. And she isn't afraid to cook with pineapple unlike other members of this family he knows. Chin and Kono thank her profusely. The girls are falling asleep in the sun afterward, full from their lunch and a swim in the ocean. The adults chat for awhile until the group is ready to return. Steve shows Eddie how to start the boat up and shift it into gear. He's glad to see his father-in-law crack a smile when he gets the boat adjusted into top speed and they're really moving along then.

 

–

 

Steve's enjoying a beer later that night, sitting out on one of the chairs at the shore. He hears movement, looks behind him to see Eddie has come to join him with a Longboard ale of his own.

 

“You like Longboards, Eddie?”

 

“It's a bit different than a Guinness,” his father-in-law starts to Steve's guffaw, “But it will do.”

 

They sit in silence looking out at the ocean. Steve enjoys the quiet. Five days down. Two to go.

 

“I understand that your father was a police officer.”

 

“Deputy, HPD for many years.”

 

“My brothers were cops too, the one Danny's named after was a marine before that. Served in Korea. The Williamses have always been in the armed forces and public service.”

 

Steve hums in acknowledgment. “My father and grandfather were both Navy men.”

 

Eddie nods, clears his throat, resettling in his seat, there's a beat of silence, “My wife thinks I should try to talk to you ... try to explain my, uh, _hesitance_ with you. She always likes things to be open and loving - to use her words - that's how she tried to raise our kids.” He exhales loudly, grimacing.

 

“I don't know that we've got off on the right foot here … I think you understand - a little better than Danny does - that you weren't what I would normally choose for him.”

 

He's taken aback. He thought they were just going to sit in silence, drink beers, and watch the ocean before them. He looks at Eddie, frowning.

 

They make eye contact, and Eddie shakes his head looking away, flapping his hand as if to wave away some smell, “No, no, not the gay thing, no, well uh, maybe a little, the gay thing.” He corrects, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Not that my children shouldn't make their own choices.” He sighs.

 

“But really more that I've seen him tear himself up so much, for years and years, over Rachel or, or because he's thinking of things that will go wrong in any relationship …. According to my wife, that's kept my boy from being happy a few times.”

 

"Now,” He looks seriously at Steve, “I like that woman very much. And I still do. She gave us Grace. And she's the only person any of my children chose for a spouse that I approved of initially. But that does not excuse that she left Danny high and dry, and tried to take away his child.”

 

He points a stern finger at Steve.

 

“And I don't want that to happen here. It nearly ruined Danny the first time. I know it will ruin him if it happens again.”

 

“I wouldn't take the baby away from him, sir. Even if we didn't work out.” Steve says honestly.

 

“That's good, that's good.”

 

Steve stares at him. Eddie looks at him tiredly, lines evident in his forehead and sighs again, shoulders slumping. Steve does not know what to say to reassure him. So he waits.

 

There's a beat.

 

“You're a better fit for Danny. Better than Rachel. I may not totally approve of the man thing, but that's my own shit – I know that. What's more important is you two want similar things out of life.” He pauses and draws breath before continuing.

 

“But you have the potential to hurt him more than she ever did. You live a more dangerous life. You leave and go places, where he can't follow. And that scares an old guy like me. I don't want Danny to be alone again. I know he's strong. He can't not be to do the work he does. But I've seen my children make the same mistakes again and again."  Eddie stops, and sighs again.  Taking another gulp from his drink before continuing.  "You knew my other boy, Matty, he wasn't like Danny. He took risks in every part of his life to his downfall. But _Danny_ , that boy has always known his path in every area but this.” He gestures toward Steve.

 

“You gotta know I love him.”  Steve states.

 

He almost didn't mean to say it. He's really only said it in front of other people at their wedding. He'd been drunk and happy then. It's something that is intensely private to him, the strength of this feeling is overwhelming at times. He's not ashamed of it. But it is hard for him to express. Even when it's just him and Danny.

 

Steve clears his throat, roughly, “I'm not going to leave him. We're a family together. Me. Him. Grace and the baby. For whatever happens.”

 

Eddie considers him for a long while, then pats him on the shoulder, “That's all I need to hear then.” They both take a sip from their drinks at that and look forward.

 

–

 

“Hey, Pop.” Danny greets, he's propped up on the daybed, pillows at his back and hands clasped over his stomach, feet resting on the rail. They walk onto the lanai. His father-in-law pats Danny on the shoulder twice, the last with a slight squeeze, and moves into the house. Danny raises one eyebrow in question at Steve, and he shrugs in response.

 

Steve moves Danny's feet onto his lap as he sits down. His husband glances back at his father's retreating figure, and levels Steve a look, “So?”

 

“So?” Steve supplies back.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what you two talked about or is it classified? Because last I knew,” Danny pokes him in the arm, smile crooked on his face. “Pop didn't talk much to you which has been a crushing blow to your pride.”

 

“Who says we talked?”

 

Danny cocks his head to the side unimpressed and points at him, “You would not look so constipated with emotion right now unless words were said. C'mon.” He demands, flapping his hands inward.

 

Steve sighs, massages the arch of Danny's foot, making his toes flex. “We talked about you,” He begins quietly, “And how I'm not supposed to hurt you.”

 

He looks at Danny. He's frowning like he might be as surprised as Steve was earlier.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Danny huffs, and crosses his arms. “I do not need him to protect me from you of all people. Or at all.”

 

“I don't think it was about that.”  He muses.

 

“What was it about then?”  Danny asks, brow furrowing.

 

“I think it was him telling me that he wants you to be okay . . . Here with me.”  Steve responds with a shrug.

 

There's a beat.

 

“So what you're telling me is that Pop had an honest-to-God emotionally vulnerable moment in front of another human being that was _not_ my mother?”  Danny questions, disbelieving but amused expression on his face.

 

Steve frowns in distaste. But Danny starts hooting with laughter.

 

“Hell, this is great. I gotta tell Stacey. She's gonna be so jealous, he's never had a heart to heart with _her_ husband.”

 

“He was very serious, Danny. He cares about you.”

 

Danny waves him off. “I know _that._ I also know, my mother felt sorry for you because you really have the most baleful eyes, babe. I bet she uncorked my father's feelings and put him in your path to spew them all over you.”

 

Steve snorts, “He and I have that in common then.” Danny punches him in the arm for that.

 

–

 

The day of the baby shower has the McGarrett backyard covered in fold up tables groaning under the presents and trays of food. Kamekona's the caterer and has a flier advertising personalized baby merchandise with his face on it. They receive a memorable onesie covered with cartoon shrimps with the words 'Little Shrimp' printed on it.

 

Danny sits patiently in a chair with the main group as Grace presents gift after gift to him while reading off whom the presents are from. Clara sits to the side making a list of the gifts and their respective givers for thank you notes to be sent later. Mary Ann, having recently moved back to the islands, is 'oohing' and 'awing' with the majority of the group watching the gifts being unwrapped, and giving advice. Children are running around, playing in the backyard.

 

Max Bergman explains to the small group of men assembled, drinking in a loose circle to the side of the party, that the chances of having a boy or girl are 50/50.

 

“In fact, it is an old wives tale that male pregnancies always result in male infants.”

 

Steve sighs inwardly and politely pretends to listen. His father-in-law, Chin, and Lou are doing the same though Jerry seems genuinely interested. He tries to remember his bachelor party, it cheers him up in times like these.

 

Because baby showers are _boring_. He feels bad that Danny is the center of this one though they certainly need baby things. Not after today, he suspects. Danny's only demand for the party was that there be alcohol for everyone else to enjoy. His sisters had agreed _heartily_ at the suggestion and Steve had loved him even more for it if possible. He lets the conversation roll over him.

 

“I was thrilled to have a girl. One of the best days of my life. Having a boy terrified me, and if Danny's smart it'll scare him too because this man,” Lou points at Steve, “Having a son is a dangerous thing. There'll never be any peace.”

 

Chin chuckles, adding, “It wouldn't be so bad. Steve blew up a lot of stuff sure, but he was basically a good kid. His dad was always bragging about him.”

 

“Danny and Matt were hell.” Eddie suddenly comments. “They loved their momma, but they still had her pulling out her hair at the end of the day. Danny used to fight all the time. He had too much energy and that temper.” He tsks, shaking his head. “Sports were the best thing for him, gave him some discipline and direction.  He settled some after that.”

 

Steve thinks about Freddie Hart then and how much he had wanted to be a father. His chest aches. He wonders sometimes, if he initially clung to Danny because of how much his core beliefs reminded him of Hart. He hopes he'll be a good dad. He thinks he can be if Danny's with him.

 

The main group is breaking up now. He watches Danny and Grace make some goodbyes. Clara approaches Lou to greet him again and exchange pleasantries. Mary Ann comes up behind Steve and grasps his elbow, “Steve,” She pulls him away.

 

“There was a present without a name attached.” She hands him a small note with decorative drawing of a tiny boat on the outside. He opens it, reads 'For your baby, --D.' Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at his little sister.

 

“You think it's Doris.” 

 

“You're damn straight I do.” Mary responds, hand on her hip and giving him an unamused look.  And he _so_ doesn't want to deal with Doris stuff today - not most days.

 

“Steeeeve.” He hears his husband's plaintive cry. He looks around and locates Danny, batting off hands crowding his stomach from several women that look like Kelly-Kalakaua aunties. Joanie has wrapped her small body around Danny's leg, impeding movement.

 

He guides the women away from his husband, thanking them for coming today, and deposits Joanie into Mary's open arms. Danny's eyes are closed and he looks like he's centering himself. Steve touches his shoulder once, and Danny holds up his index finger, signaling him to wait.

 

“And relax,” Danny exhales, shoulders slumping, eyes opening. Steve raises his eyebrows at him.

 

“Everyone has been great today. I am truly very thankful for everything. But I sincerely can't wait until everyone's gone, and it's just you, me, Grace, and this one,” He pats his belly. Mary laughs, thanks him for the party and apologizes for Joanie in the same breath.

 

“She is not a problem, really. It's the grabby hands.” He makes grabbing motions with his fingers. “This is why I try not to go out anymore. Hawaiians think I'm some kind of fertility token now.”

 

–

 

Clara is tearful at the airport the next day saying good bye to Grace and Danny. She holds Danny's face in her hands, kissing him on his cheek, and makes him promise yet again to call as soon as he goes into labor so she can fly out to be with them.

 

She does the same with Steve which surprises him. Thanking him for their hospitality. She hugs him close and whispers in his ear that he will be a great dad. It makes his chest tight, but he enjoys the approval. He shakes Eddie's hand. And gets hugs from his sisters-in-law, little nieces, and nephew.

 

They're in the nursery later. Steve is trying to follow Danny's instruction on how to fold and put away the small clothes. The tiny hangers are the silliest things he's ever seen. Grace is going through a Baby Names book, sitting cross-legged on the soft rug in the middle of the room, reading out her favorites.

 

“Bethany, Bellamy, Bianca?”

 

“Nope, no, no thanks. Every Bianca I've known has been no good.” Danny rejects while working on putting together the nautically themed mobile.

 

“More than one you've known?” Steve remarks, incredulous.

 

“Caitlin, Caroline, Carson ... Cora?”

 

“I like Cora.” Danny pipes.

 

“Nah.” Steve vetoes.

 

“Okay, how about: Daisy, ooh or Danielle.”  Grace suggests with a grin.

 

“One Danny is enough, Gracie.” Steve chides.

 

“Well there's always Dementica.” All three laugh at that one.

 

“I'm gonna go ahead and skip the E's. There are way too many Emmas and Emilys even here.” Grace overrules, flipping through the pages. “Alright, so Haley, Hannah, Hazel.”

 

“I like Hannah.” Danny remarks, looking at Steve. Steve plays the name in his head: Hannah Delaney McGarrett. He says it aloud. Likes the way it sounds.

 

“Yeah, that one I'm good with, we'll have to keep it in mind.”

 

 

He and Danny share a smile.  Then Danny tells him he's folding the baby blanket wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another time stamp. I keep having ideas so I don't doubt that there will be more. Not Beta read. Any errors are my own. I will say that I feel that I've taken some creative license with Eddie Williams so I apologize if he doesn't read quite right to anyone.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Cheers,


End file.
